Oh My God! Not Another Fanfic!
by Y2J1
Summary: King Edge has an announcement to make, and several superstars don't seem to like it.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Microsoft word. Hell, this isn't even my computer so don't sue. Besides, the best you'll ever get from me is about $2.47.  
  
  
  
'\. You think you know me '\.  
  
Edge walks down the ramp of the Smackdown! arena with a microphone in hand and a big grin on his face.  
  
Edge: Greetings to all of my loyal fans in Philadelphia! crowd boos  
  
Uknown person in the crowd: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Edge: I know you Edgeheads all paid good money to see me destroy The Rock in that steel cage tonight, but unfortunately, Rocky has had an accident backstage. Roll the footage dorkazoids!  
  
The footage rolls showing The Rock get hit in the head by a 400 lb Samoan who at one time ran over Stone Cold Steve Austin with a car. The unknown character then swiftly runs (glides with his ass) away.  
  
Edge: What a pity. Who could that evil fiend be? However, I don't want to dissapoint you people, even if the crime rate in this city rivals that of Europe (drum roll) haha. Anyways, it has come to my attention that both the WWF and the Alliance, what was that word? Oh yeah, reek of stinkaturdiness! I mean come on people, you said it would end at Invasion? I don't think so. Survivor Series? Hell no! Wrestlemania? No way! It's time to take actions into my own awesome hands! It's time for King Edge to reign supreme over the wrestling world. Why Edge? Because I'm the guy cuttin the promo you idiotic barfoids!  
  
1 Kurt Angle's music plays as the crowd roars with cheers.  
  
Edge: Oh look, here comes everyone's favorite Olympic Hero to interrupt my painfully boring diss-fest!  
  
Kurt: Oh it's true! King Edge, it's time for me to kick your ass for being an ass, whoo!  
  
Edge: Gosh Kurt how original, but maybe you'll change your mind after I show you this! Roll the footage once more.  
  
Stone Cold is shown hanging upside down under a bridge, 2 feet above water.  
  
Stone Cold: Help! I can't swim! What? I said I cant swim ya stupid sonuvabitches!  
  
Kurt: Ha! You think that will change my mind on kicking your ass Edge? I don't even like Austin!  
  
Edge: No, but it aint a segment without ol' Stone Cold these days. (Sarcastic smile)  
  
Kurt: On behalf of the WWF, I will break your ankle, whoo!  
  
2 Kurt runs to the ring and starts slapping Edge who slaps him back.  
  
Michael Cole: Oh my god it's a waistlock suplex by Angle! (Kurt delivers an arm drag to Edge).  
  
Tazz: Shut up.  
  
Kurt and Edge continue slapping each other around until Rock's music hits. Rock runs to the ring and attacks Edge.  
  
Cole: Oh my! It's an enzuiguri kick by Rock (Rocky rakes Edge's eyes).  
  
Tazz: Cole! The Crock doesn't know what an enzuiguri kick is let alone use one. Get your moves straight!  
  
Edge: You hit like a girl Rock, in fact you hit like Christian!  
  
An unknown person in the crowd: Shut up Edge, Christian does NOT hit like a girl!  
  
Jericho's music plays as Y2J runs to the ring with a sledgehammer. Everyone thinks he's out there to help Angle and Rock, but he turns on Rock and makes an imprint of his face in the hammer. Kurt also turns on the Rock and beats him down. The crowd boos at the "surprising" heel turns. Who would have thought that everyone would turn on the Rock and beat him down yet again. After over a hundred of these, you'd think the people would get the hint. Edge, Angle and Jericho celebrate in the center of the ring with milk and cereal as Smackdown! comes to an end.  
  
What will happen next time? Will Rock get revenge on Edge, Angle and Jericho? Will Austin find a way to untie himself? Will the unknown person in the crowd ever stop defending Christian? Will I write a fic starting Matt Hardy and Lita and their rocky relationship which involves a steamy night of sex with Jeff Hardy? Probably not, but hey there's always hope. And who knows, I may just get high again and write another pointless fic for my personal entertainment. 


End file.
